Trusting One's Heart
by Genesis Vakarian
Summary: Another Dragon age story from the third game that had come out last November too. All I'm asking is for those who have read some of my things to please pass my name on to other readers, and if not then it's alright. Will remain a T for teen. My third Female Mage Adaar and Blackwall have a daughter who is a hybrid of two races, the humans and the qunari.
1. Chapter 1

Cora knew that she was different from the very beginning, as being the daughter of a warrior and of the Qunari Inquisitor, Selene, who was also a mage. But, what is in her blood, however, she's been blessed with the blood of an arcane warrior as well.

But that will come later for this is Cora's story of finding everything falling in line. Life, love and happiness as well. But what makes her tick however, is the fact that she trusts her heart while the Gods guide her home to her father's side.

Author's note. I know that this is also a short chapter but still, I'm trying to come up with different stories and sometimes, my brain refuses to work with me on it all. But this will be based upon my third play through when I romanced Blackwall with my second qunari mage right here. Like it, hate it, I don't give a damn. Pardon my french a bit here. But please be nice and read things by PrincessLala95, JuneLuxray2, Bain Sidhae and Raven Darthvana and leave good comments on their stories please and thanks. Good day my friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Blackwall knew that even after he told Selene the truth about his past, she still wanted to make their relationship work and well, after the Breach was finally closed for years to come they fell even farther into love.

As the days turned into months, they married and Thom sired a child with Selene. But this little one with be of mixed blood, between the Qunari and the humans, mage and warrior.

As they waited for the day to come for their daughter to be born, they had often spoke of names and yet, Cora Rose was the one they went back to always. When the day finally came, Cole stayed close by in case something happened to either mother or child, but nothing did. But a few hours later, Selene had gotten a severe cold that killed her late that night leaving Thom and their daughter Cora Rose.

Early the nest morning, Lelianna, who had become the next Divine after the breach was closed, did the burial for her closest friend and the others celebrated her life that self same night as well.

As everyone was telling stories about Selene, Thom was off by himself with Cora Rose in his arms quietly cooing. Eventually, Petra Hawke, who was a rogue in Kirkwall and developed a relationship with Cullen and the two managed to get it rekindled after being apart for so long, sat down beside the warrior and played with the baby a bit.

Eventually, Cole gently took the baby and gave her a blessing of compassion and a locket that has her mother;s picture in it. After the spirit's blessing was given, Cora cooed a bit more while everyone held her a bit, giving her father a chance to eat. And he knows that he'll always miss her mother but he knows has his infant daughter to raise in Skyhold.

Later that evening, he settled down in the quarters he shared with Selene with Cora in her crib happily asleep from the day's events. He found the journal his wife kept and placed it in an end table for Cora Rose to begin using as she gets older.

But, as far as he or anyone was was concerned, Thom was happy with the hope of his infant daughter being raised where he and hoer mother worked together and became intimate with each other.


	3. Chapter 3

When Cora turned eight years old, she learned how to train horses with her father and to carve as well as everything else. But as her training started at age 14, she kept it up until she completed both at age eighteen. For she is an arcane warrior. Which is rare for a half breed Qunari whose father is a human.

As her eighteenth birthday approached, Cora was sharping her sword when she heard a familier neigh coming from her steed, Midnight and she happily greeted her father and the rest of the small caravan.

She settled the horses in the barn after helping Mistress Dennet clean their hooves, brush their coats and remove their tack. But the one thing that most people see once they've met her are her curved horns going back over her gently pointed ears, but aside from that, she's fully human.

She knew that she is different from the rest of her family and childhood friends in Skyhold. But that has never ever truly stopped her from playing with Haven Tethris, Myra and Bethany Rutherford, Alex Rutherford and his twin brother Carver and other children as well. But when people first meet her, they only see the horns of her mother's people and avoid her just like they would the plague.

But as people had gotten to know her, Cora was always a happy go lucky girl but she is abnormally tall for a half breed because of the size of the Qunari peoples. Everyone within the Keep knows her and loves how she deals with things long before they ever get out of hand, save for a nasty fight she had gotten herself into one day just for grins.

and she wasn't even the one who had gotten it started either. She ended it however with a knockout punch to Lorraine's jawline and said."I've never even insulted you or anyone else here Lorraine. You of all people should know that." Lorraine snorted as she rubbed her aching jaw as she said in reply. "You are just a damned half breed between the humans and the Qunari Cora. But that also means you're rarest of all old friend." And the two made up just fine.

That night, she had finally finished her training and was given her first assignment, to protect the nobles meeting at Skyhold for the treaties to be fully honored and she did. After that, everyone had gone home and she was placed with the guards on the walls as a par of the rotations. and Cora was happy with it.


	4. Chapter 4

Cora was surprised when she was asked to work for the Queen of Orlasis as a personal body guard and she accepted. While gathering her things, she felt like she was missing something when her father handed the locket to her saying."I hear that you're going to be the Queen's bodyguard Cora. That's a good thing because it will help remind people of your mother's work in saving her life over eighteen years ago."

Granted, the Qunari are very family oriented when it comes to their young learning how to be either warriors or mages and working together just like the arcane Warriors. Cora sat down on her bed as she replied. "To be fully honest with you papa, I was surprised when her Majesty asked mt o be her personal bodyguard, I mean I just don't feel like I would have the experience needed for it is all."

Blackwall smiled as he sat down beside his eighteen year old daughter answering,"You've got the natural ability to be a bodyguard Cora for you are as much your mother's daughter as you are mine. And you know how people look at Iron Bull because of the fact that he's a full blooded Qunari and you are a half-breed. Still, being taller then the nobles in Orlasis is going to help them keep their distance from the queen. Now, I think you need the proper armor before heading out."

And the resident blacksmith gave her her armor and she put it on well with her sword and shield on her back. As she mounted her horse, Onyx, she felt like she was going to be missing her companions when Haven mounted behind her and slipped her arms around her best friend's waist and said. "I'm going with you to begin training as a young rogue while you're working for the Queen Cora."

Cora smiled as she urged her stallion forward while the reminder of the entourage were within the carriage with her trunk full of clothes for the months to come while she takes her duties without complaint. Upon arrival at Orlasis, both girls dismounted and stretched aching muscles before moving to unharness the horses who drew the carriage along the trail and guide them to the water trough for drinks when a courtier arrived to escort the girls to the Winter Palace.

Haven giggled as he tried o get Cora to work on her social graces on the way but she wasn't having any of it due to the fact that she is that daughter of the Inquisitor Adaar and Blackwall, one a female mage of the Qunari peoples and the other, a human warrior who both fell in love with each other eighteen years prior. She snorted in rather mild amusement and anger,"Sir, if you are having difficulties in getting me to try and learn these damned social graces, than her Majesty can forget about having me as a bodyguard because of the fact that I am the daughter of Blackwall and Lady Adaar."

haven agreed with er friend adding,"She is a half breed but she is also taller then her father because of her mother's blood pounding through er veins but I assure you good sir that she won't kill anyone unless threatened directly." When they finally arrived at the castle and met Queen Celene and her companion,Duchess Briala. They bowed to her before she said,"You are both welcome under this roof as companions and as both rogue and bodyguard Haven and Cora Rose. Please come forward." And they did so, and felt at home for the time being while working in the queen's court.


	5. Chapter 5

Cora has often just gone her own way in life and being a guard dog is no different to her for she is still the daughter of Inquisitor Selene Adaar and of Thom Rainier. "And yet," she thought to herself more than anyone else within the room,"Mama was a fucking mage while papa is a warrior who learned how to fall in love once again over eighteen years ago."

So, as the day wore on, she managed to find the training grounds and began her regime with what she knows and kept going from there. As she finished her training for the day, Haven rejoined her friend's side and said."Cora, you're not going to believe this, but we're going to tonight's ball as both warrior and rogue together in our armors of the Inquisition. And people will see that you are mage and warrior both, an arcane warrior of the qunari peoples and sired by a human father who is a warrior."

She snorted and asked,"Are we even ready to be dealing with drunken nobles and scathing remarks about my being a half breed Haven? I mean, what the hell is there other then the Game that these bastards love playing? It makes my head hurt just thinking about it is all. But since her Majesty needs me as a damned guard dog, then I'll go just as long as people don't try and insult me about having my horns and gentle pointed ears either."

So, as the game wore on, Cora's headache became worse and worse until she was relieved of duty permanently because she wasn't doing a good job of it and she began fuming about it as she packed her things and got ready to head home while Haven did the same thing and so, the next morning found them back on the road to Skyhold when she asked her. "Why did you lose the job Cora? Her Majesty wasn't displeased about your work was she?"

Cora sighed as she said in reply. "No, nothing like that Haven. Someone was trying to get to me and whomever it was turned Her Majesty against me. All the better, I guess, the game as those bastards love it made my head hurt even worse then before."

So, after a few days' worth of traveling back home, they arrived without a lot of fanfare which was a good thing because Cora was feeling down and needed some time to herself for a while and so, as they dismounted, they went their separate ways for the time being and she wound up in her mother's arbor with Mother Giselle talking with her.

Cora sighed before saying,"Mother Giselle, papa was proud of the fact that I was going to be a guard for the queen, but it seems that people are still afraid of the Qunari even though Bull is one and I'm just a damned half breed. I don't really know what to do right now."

The mother smiled as she sat down on a bench and patted the seat beside her telling the young arcane warrior to sit and she did as she told her what she could do to regain the queen's graces."Let the courts settle down Cora Rose and eventually, the queen will realize that she has lost her guard dog while some miner noble spread rumors about you to the court. Let them simmer a month or two before heading back and seeing if Her Majesty still has need of your services. And let your father know that you are home for the time being as well."

She did so that night in the stables and she felt like she let him down because of it and she said as much when he told something to get her mind off of it. "Cora, I couldn't be more proud of my daughter who had done her best with what she had to be doing and she got it done even though some bastard noble told lies. I love you and your mother, well she would have loved to have met you but it was either you or her. and she chose you, so did I. We both agreed to give you a chance to live and she gave her life up for yours, never forget that my dearest heart."

And with tears in her eyes, she said in reply,"Of course I won't papa because she is both my mother and the Inquisitor at the time over eighteen years ago and well, I can still feel her in the barn and everywhere else as well."


	6. Chapter 6

Cora has finally turned nineteen years old and yet, she's happy because it's the spring time and that was when she was born, in the spring. She was working with a few of the soldiers when her ears perked up because she heard the approaching wagon from over a mile a way.

She tilted her head to the side as the wagon approached at a rather alarming rate and she knew that she had to stop the horses and rather quickly too. Her friends knew what she was thinking when she whistled for her stallion who was in the corral at the time and he jumped over the fence and she mounted within one swift movement.

Getting along aside it, Cora managed to get hold of the reigns and stopped the harnessed horses with relative ease and became the driver till they got through the gates of Skyhold and she removed the harness and led all three horses to the water trough for a much needed drink and she offered them all some sugar cubes as a sweet treat.

So, when the princess stepped off the wagon, Carver took the chance to introduce himself and his childhood companions while Haven watched Cora's ears twitch a bit as she listened in for a while after tending to the horses and setting them into stalls with some oats and barley for the evening meal

She knew what was being talked about, that she was a total disgrace at the court and she snorted before saying,"That's just bullshit, someone wanted me out of the way is all. And I'm proud to be living proof that two people, no matter the race, can have children."

Eventually, the wagon was repaired and left the hold for the time being under guard and well, Sera noted that Cora stayed where she was right where the horses were till they left.


	7. Chapter 7

However, Cora knew that there's trouble brewing on the horizon and so did her father. That night found them talking in the tavern when she felt like there was something that she was missing but she didn't really know what it was.

She sighed before saying,"Papa, everything was going so well till the ball and every idiot noble was playing the damned game that they love so much to play. It just makes my head hurt thinking about it still, but someone somehow had gotten the queen turned against me for their own personal gains. And to be honest, it was just about time for me to get home as well."

Thom knew that it was just a scandal in and of itself and he also knew that she was beating herself over it when he told her,"Cora, you were given a chance to protect Her Majesty, and since it didn't really work out so well, it just was a stroke of pure luck that you came home when you did. There's trouble brewing and I'm afraid that you're in the center of it all."

"I'm at the center of it? I wish I knew why papa," she muttered. But as the night wore on, her ears were constantly twitching every which way till her ears perked up at a sound that, aside from herself, both Dalish and Sera heard it as well.

But no one knew what fate had in store for Cora and neither did she.


	8. Chapter 8

Cora knew that somewhere, there were groups of tal-Vilshoth Qunari like the Iron Bull waiting for her mother, but they would have to settle for her daughter. And yet, she isn't quite seeing the light as of yet, but she will in time.

As the Iron Bull and his Chargers arrived back at Skyhold for their annual get together, he noted that she was standing off by herself. He strode over to her side asking,"How is it that a pretty little girl such as yourself being all lonesome over here?" As Cora smiled as she answered saying."To be honest Bull, there's something off but I just don't know what it is yet."

He nodded as they walked to join the other Chargers when something odd happened. A messenger arrived with a sealed letter addressed to none other than Cora Rose Adaar Rainer.

She took it and used a boot knife to open it. As she began to read, she noted that it was from Empress Celene. IT asked that she please return as a trainer for warriors and she agreed.

As she repacked her truck this time, she felt even better for letting the Empress re employ her as a trainer, but she wondered if she was capable of doing so however.

But, Cora knew about the trouble brewing upon the horizon as well and it's being centered around her for some odd reason. And she had to put meeting the Qunari mages off for a bit longer till they met her on the road to Orlais and escorted her to work and were accepted as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Cora knew that she had to be fully made wary of her surroundings as she became guard dog for the Empress once more. She began training other recruits while tending to her other duties as well.

She has always kept her heart her own. Until one day there was an urgent missive from Commander Rutherford of Skyhold asking that Cora head home right away. Her father was injured during a surprise attack by the venatorri.

She knew that she had to head home fast when she sensed that there was also venatorri inside the castle and she stopped them, only to be injured herself. She applied the bandages to her wounds herself when the Empress, knocked and she replied,"Come in Your Majesty."

Celene sat down beside Cora and asked,"Is it true what happened at Skyhold Cora? I've heard the news of a venatorri attack and that your own father was injured. And yet, to have an attack from them here as well. It is hard to know if the are ever truly ever going to be wiped out. But, are you hurt my dear?"

Cora responded by saying,"It is true My Lady, but it seems that my father needs me home right now. But as for my wounds, I've gotten five fractured ribs and a discolored left shoulder blade and a fractured wrist as well. But I will be fine. Fine enough to travel home. Unless you sill have need of me here."She gave her permission to leave and she did.

Once back at Skyhold, she found her father easily and asked,"Papa, how are you feeling? I've heard of the attack here and needed to get back home until we were attacked as the venatorri as well."

Thom knew that she was worried for him as it befits a daughter but, he also knew that she was hurting as well. Due to the fact that her fractured left wrist and bruised shoulder. Not to mention her five fractured ribs as well. He answered,"I'm alright Cora. What about you? You're in worse shape then I am right now, not to mention it looks like you've lost a fight with a cave bear."

She nodded and laughed till she winced from hurting her ribs and muttered, "I wish that my ribs wouldn't hurt as much. But they will heal in time." After securing Skyhold for the time being, she headed back to Orlasis for finishing up the training of the palace guards and as her duties as a watch dog till another replaces her.


	10. Chapter 10

Cora knew more often than not that she had to trust her own beating heart. She grew up trusting her own heart and over the years, she just kept doing it to the point where she began working as the Queen's bodyguard again.

As she healed, she felt like she had to begin training someone else to become Celene's bodyguard when she brought it up herself that night over dinner. The queen said,"Cora, it seems that you are just as restless, if not more so, then your mother ever was when she was here over eighteen years ago, to stop Corpyhious from defeating both the Inquisition and Orlais."

She nodded and the queen continued,"You are rare and interesting as a young woman my dear girl. So, if you wish, you may begin training someone else to become my bodyguard."

The next day, Cora had finally gotten to work training another when a Qunari mage stepped up saying that he would be honored to be the queen's bodyguard if she wished. And Celene agreed to it.

She arrived home knowing that the mage, a man named Connor, would do his job well. She arrived home in time for the annual get together too. Cora knew that she could always trust Haven with her deepest, darkest secrets and she did so that night after dinner while they were sitting on the roof of the inn talking for what seemed like hours.

She went to find her father and tell him the news that she was released by the queen herself from her services and that a Qunari mage was her new watchdog. Thom was in the barn as she brought in Onyx after brushing his coat, and seeing to his hooves. Cora put him in his stall and fed him when she flicked her ears as she asked,"Papa, what are you making?"

He told her,"It's a crib Cora. For Cullen and Bethany's twin daughters Though I only had you and I figured that I'd expand it for them. But it's eluding me. Has been for days now. If you want, you can give it a try and see how far you get with the damned thing."


	11. Chapter 11

Cora worked on the crib till she found out how to make it work for Cullen and Bethany's twin daughters, Selene and Rosie. As they were born, she finished painting it red and gold for them and let the paint dry. After it finished drying, she carried it up to the room where the commander and his wife sleep together and placed it in the corner.

She said,"It's a gift from both papa and me for your own twins Commander Rutherford." And to Bethany,"I knew that mama would be pleased having your daughter named after her Bethany. And I'm also sure that your sister's spirit is also honored knowing that her name is being carried on as well."

Later on that day,Carver found her on the ramparts and asked,"Why is it, Cora that you always prefer being on your own up here? There's nothing really interesting to look at other then the Frostbacks."

Sighing before answering her friend's question Cora replied." I wish I truly knew the answer to it Carver. I guess I just find it peaceful up here and it also helps me fully understand where I'm standing and how mama felt over 19 years ago when Solas told her about Skyhold."

The young warrior when he noticed a courier coming on a fast running horse with some news for the remaining members of the Inquisition forces that had dealt with Corpheyus.

It was for a grand tournament that Oralis was holding to honor Selene and they asked for Cora to fight in all of the games. But her father knew that it would get her better known among other warriors and arcane warriors as a half breed among both the humans and the qunari.

She agreed to so do and she gathered her things when she sensed that something was very wrong and she reacted to it far faster then was normal. She turned and cast winter's grasp turning the would be assassin into a statue. She wondered who sent her when she received word that it was just a test run by a Red Jenny.

She released her saying,"Please forgive me Red Jenny. I didn't know it was a test run in case an actual assassin came after me." The Jenny nodded and said."You will do well dear girl. But, you better get going and arrive there in enough time to sign up for the contests." and Cora did so with ease.


	12. Chapter 12

After Cora signed up for all of the contests, she was about to get her gear rolled out when a chevalier offered to share his tent with her and she agreed. She placed her things in the back of the tent and began working on her armor and getting it cleaned.

The chevalier's name was Tristan and he had always gotten along better with arcane warriors then others ever did. As the day wore on, they began to talk and she had finally gotten her corner of the tent seen to and she was dressed in a linen tunic and a pair of tight beeches that showed her curves. And a pair of sandals.

They had gotten a drink together and began talking. about their families, and Tristan knew that she had never truly known her mother, Selene Adaar who fell in love over 19 years ago.

He smiled as he said,"I believe that I met your mother over 10 years ago as a child and my parents went to Skyhold to help her win the war against Corpyheious."

Cora nodded as she mused on what he said when there was a fight going in the bar and she dealt with the two fighters who had gotten it started. She got them both on their tails and then thrown out of the tavern.

They returned to their shared tent and went to sleep. The next day they were presented to the queen. She bowed to Celene and gave her guard a full hearted smile. Connor joined his sister's side and they began all of the contests in earnest.


	13. Chapter 13

Cora has always remembered well her training and how she became the very first Qunari arcane warrior even though she is a half breed. She smiled as she shifted while listening to the queen giving her speech.

She said,"May all of you fight well and do not cheat for that will disqualify you for the grand tourney and as such, conduit yourselves with honor and let the fighting begin."

As the fight raged around her, Cora calmed her thudding heart and said,"Keep yourself calm and collected and no one can take you down." She than began moving as an arcane warrior should, using both magic and blade to defeat her enemies. As the tourney started after those who fought won many rounds, she and Connor were standing back to back.

They fought well together until the tourney ended and then there was mounted combat between the two highly prized melee fighters, namely Cora and Tristan. They mounted good sized war horses and were given blunt lances to use against each other until either one or the other gets knocked off of their horse and hits the ground and yields.

As they went to their respective places, she said,"May the Maker show his mercy to you Tristan" as they charged each other without further ado. She twisted her lance after hitting her fellow warrior as did Tristan till he fell off his horse after about the fifth time around and pulled her off of hers.

She twisted and removed her blade from it's scabbard and they began fighting each other. She used magic sparingly however. But maintained her healing spells and her fade stepping as well.

Eventually, she broke the tie and beat Tristan at his own game by leaving her sword and shield on the ground and throwing him over her shoulder and placing her left foot lightly on his throat to say,"I win" as the queen spoke after the crowds calmed down. "As you all can see, we have a champion who has fought bravely and with honor for not only the Inquisition, but for herself as well today. Cora Rainier, please come forward and claim your prize."

As Cora did as she was bid, she knew that Tristan was going to try and kill her, so she put a stop to it as he tried to bury a dagger into her heart. She turned it against him and he was on the ground bleeding while healers tended to him and she accepted the royal blade of Celene's house s her own along with the shield without delay or comment.

As she left the field with Connor, there were many who were happy that she had won and she gathered her things to head home to Skyhold while Connor returned to the queen's side until they arrived back at the Winter Palace.


	14. Chapter 14

After arriving home from the tournaments, Cora tended to her own horse while humming to herself happily. Varric smiled as he asked,"Feeling up to heading to Kirkwall with me Cora? Your father thinks it might be good for you to travel a bit before you get settled down. That and Hawke needs my help again."

She nodded and gathered her things when she simply took her daggers and her sword and shield as well. Her ears began flicking bout a little bit as she tilted her head to the side when she and Varric climbed aboard the ship headed to Kirkwall, the city of chains.

Sarah Hawke knew that Varric was bringing Cora with him to help and she was glad of it too. Cora cocked her head to the side when she saw the viscountess waiting for them right at the docks.

As they disembarked, Cora knew that she was there for a reason. But, as to wait that reason was, she still didn't even know of it as yet. That was when she first heard the siren's call.

She tilted her head to the side and began listening to it till Varric pulled her attention back to the situation and to what Hawke was saying at the time. But her mind often wandered back to what she heard at the docks that day.

The viscountess sighed as she said,"It's good to have the two of you here. Sebastian is doing his best to keep things in check at the palace, but it's not going well. You both should come and see for yourselves. It's difficult to explain on my own. Unless you're Anders of course."

The mage, though a former Grey Warden with the taint removed and Justice and Vengeance gone from Thedas, Cora felt a kinship with him. She sat down beside him and asked,"I hear that you like cats Anders? Well, I brought a kitten from a litter from them back from Skyhold."

The mage smiled as he took the kitten from her and named her Starlight. They talked about many things when she noted that he was up there in years, but didn't look old either.

She then met the other members of the company that Hawke kept even though she is also a mage herself. Fenris noted that she was a half breed and asked,"Why did your parents call you Cora? It seems to be rather fitting for one as young as you are."

The arcane warrior answered it saying."My mother was Inquisitor Adaar when she met Blackwall and together they fell in love and had me. My name is such because that was what they kept coming back to Fenris. And yes, my mother died over 19 years ago now, due to childbirth, my birth."

The others knew that it was true because of what Varric told them after letting Stroud die in the fade that day when they went to Adamant Fortress and regaining her memories from the nightmare.

She found a place to stand where she could see where everything and everybody could come and go. Hawke's seneschal,Bran asked,"Is she a full blooded qunari My Lady? Or is she just a half breed between them and the humans?"

Anders answered the question."She's a half breed Bran. Don't worry, she's harmless unless provoked into attacking." Cora nodded in agreement when Aveline arrived with some important news for Hawke.

She said,"Listen Hawke, that damned siren have been at it again. Because our daughter, Rose, has been hearing it. So has my husband Donnic, and others." When Cora spoke up saying that she heard it as well when she and Varric arrived to help out in Kirkwall.


	15. Chapter 15

Cora knew that the siren had to be stopped and fast. But, for the time being, she remained with Varric at the Hanged Man. She kept getting the occasional drink if she wanted it and kept away from men who became far too drunk to be handling a woman like her.

She kept flicking her ears as she watched the various people coming and going when she felt like someone was right behind her. She surged to her feet while drawing her sword across her ribs and pinned the would be assassin against the wall and asked,"Who would send someone like you after an arcane warrior hmm?"

She flicked her ears while waiting for an answer when Varric told her to put the assassin down and she did. She sat back down and waited while he talked to the young assassin and figured that the siren must have sent him to kill Cora because of the fact that she is half qunari and an arcane warrior to kept flicking her ears for the time being.

She stayed sitting for the time being. But she was pissed that Varric talked with the Red Jenny till she asked her to help them out that day at the docks and she agreed without even thinking twice about it.

She knew how to deal with the bitch before even being told how to kill her. Kill her with fire. So, when she found the fucking siren, she heard the voice inside her head saying"Kill me if you must arcane warrior, but know this. I will have my sisters aide you as best as they ever could dear lady."

She opted to let her live and asked her to leave Kirkwall alone and told her how to find information and get it to her at the Storm Coast. The siren agreed and swam away without any further troubles for the City of Chains.

She arrived back at the castle and Bran escorted her into the Viscountess's private chambers while she was talking with Varric, hoping to find out who had finally dealt with the siren. She stood in the corner quietly when the dwarf nodded in her direction saying,"Why don't you talk to our resident arcane warrior Hawke?"

She told him," I talked with the siren and I now have her obtaining information for me as we speak. She'll be leaving Kirkwall alone and get the information gained to me at the Storm Coast."

They were shocked at what they were told, but took what she had said to heart and she reutrned home with Varric at her side along with Hawke and Morrigan and her son, Kieran.

They arrived back at the Storm Coast and headed back home.


End file.
